Code Geass: Blossoms upon the Diamond Tower
by Alulim
Summary: Stagnation is a plague. A curse. A DISEASE! Ergo: Sow the seeds of change, and no matter what, reap the wheat that grows. Even if those grains bear nothing but chaos.


This is actually something I wrote back in November and is my _original_ first attempt at fanfiction, I ended up just tossing it at one point...not showing it to anyone. I was convinced to put this up anyway, and I touched up a bit in an attempt to make it up to my current standards...though it will still probably be quite rough in places (in addition to the fact that this is completely un-beta'd...so there might be a few problems within). This is obviously the first of its kind so I don't know how this will be taken. This chapter was mainly to show the changes in the world compared to the Code Geass show, so it doesn't deviate from the plot too much just yet. I will probably continue if enough people want me to, just know that my Fate story takes priority over this.

All in all, I still hope you like it._**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 1: The Ugly Child Whom the World Created**_

"_You sit proudly in this cave, like a Queen of Egypt._

_In my service to you, I shall never know rest._

_To prove my devotion, I have stolen this ostentatious offering._

_But I'll show you things your golden eyes haven't seen,_

_smiles like a lake in the sun, blossoming like a lotus._

_Sitting upon your great throne, inscribed with a lion's head,_

_skin bathed in ebony light._

_At times, I'll raise a lamp, and take my place at your feet._

_This pendant releases the light of Sirius,_

_which your eyes will never behold._

_One who does not live for my sake, a child of this country,_

_will bear this fire within, and herself, freeze…"_

The sound of flowing water pervaded through the absolute silence of the early morning, the moon still hung in the sky casting an ethereal glow. Within a great stone sanctum lit only by the sunlight five white haired youths, looking to be in their mid teens, were lined up facing a woman sitting in an elaborate throne. The long flowing robes of teal and golden jewelry that draped over her body granted an air of mysticism that made her look like an exiled queen. The mystic lady was carefully and with great ceremony wrapping a glowing golden orb that she scooped out from inside an elaborate urn. The orb, the size of a sparrow's egg, looked to be a miniature version of the giant oval object curtained the fountain of water in the garden behind the lady's throne.

Though her palms sweaty in anticipation, she wouldn't let her impatience not showing above her stoic mask. Nazuna watched her lady Sannova carefully prepare the final seed. She stepped forward climbing up the steps to the throne and opening her mouth, fully prepared for her role.

Placed carefully in her within her waiting maw, the seed glowed a warm gold, so full of life. She stared at the near cloudless heavens through the skylight, watching the birds fly far above. At an almost imperceptible nod from the regal woman the girl swallowed the golden object. After basking in the pervading warmth of the Hiruko within herself, Nazuna heard her lady speak for the first time during the ritual.

"Go my Jibashiri, sow our seeds throughout the lands." The lady commanded with a soft tone, yet one full of authority. "The guiding hand shall bring great change upon this stagnant world."

For the first time in ages Nazuna saw her lady smile, emotion finally reaching her golden eyes…her green hair shining in the moonlight.

"May they blossom beautifully, and may the wind guide them to the Hiruko's Advent."

**-Xam'dyunda-**

"Checkmate"

The clack of the pawn hitting the board echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. A black haired teen smiled patronizingly at the pompous noble sitting across from him, royal purple eyes showing amusement at the noble's visible strife.

"How…how is that possible? How could I lose, to schoolboy no less?" Said noble was sweating profusely, staring aghast at the board. He just couldn't believe it; a mere schoolboy beat him, a noble! He sighed and massaged his temples, signaling his attendant to give this boy his winnings. After handing the suitcase off to an older man who was standing off to the side and nodding his thanks the teen stood up and made his way to the exit.

The formerly pompous noble was left to ponder his loss.

While walking out of the tall skyscraper that they were in a shorthaired student slapped the black haired one on the back, a wide grin showing his face. "I _love_ playing nobility! Their pride ensures that they pay what they owe you. Besides that, 8 minutes and 32 seconds is a new record! Way to go Lelouch."

The thusly-christened Lelouch just waved off the praise, his walking speed didn't falter one bit. "He didn't have much time, either. Besides, nobility make such tepid opponents. Their privileged lives just make them parasites." Lelouch's distaste for the nobles was as plain as day.

Dashing ahead, the other boy spread his arms wide as he faced his friend. "So, why not try one of the Elevens? They're not like us Britannians." Before he was able to finish that train of thought an announcement on a large television screen diverted his attention. The Viceroy, Clovis la Britannia, appeared on it to give what appeared to be quite the rehearsed address against terrorism. The way he overacted made him look like an actor out of a Shakespearian drama.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the speech given by the prince, nothing but scorn shown in his expression. When a moment of Silence was requested the teen merely scoffed and moved toward a motorbike parked nearby. "Rivalz, lets go."

While fetching his helmet out of the bike's sidecar the student known as Rivalz chuckled at his friend's impatience. "Oh? Not gonna join in?"

"Will you?" Lelouch merely threw the question right back.

He responded with a sheepish laugh. "I'd be embarrassed."

"Exactly. Besides, our crying for them won't bring the dead back to life."

Jumping in the motorbike's main seat and putting on a pair of goggles Rivalz gave his friend a wry grin. "Ooh, how dark."

Looking at the parking meter receipt Lelouch mumbled his thoughts. "In the end, it's all just self-satisfaction." He glanced back at the monitor showing the prince's face. "No matter how hard you may try, there is no way you can ever change the world.

**-Xam'dyunda-**

The viceroy inwardly sighed in relief when the filming stopped. Public speech may have been his forte but it eventually got tiring saying the same things over and over again, and this time he was interrupted from a rather pleasant party. His obligations as the ruler of area 11 were such a pain sometimes.

After the camera was moved away from his face Clovis was immediately accosted by his subjects.

"You were wonderful, Your Highness! One would never guess you were just enjoying yourself at a party!"

Of course he was wonderful he was royalty after all, it came with the territory. "The viceroy is the face of Area 11. You need to be able to switch roles quickly." He let his two attendants remove his cape, as it was too cumbersome for him to wear it for anything other than public events.

"My! Such self-confidence you have!"

After fiddling with his cravat Clovis responded with look that was somewhere in-between arrogance and boredom. "I'm prepared." He glanced up at the woman who made the earlier exclamation. "Self-confidence? I'm just trying to please the media people."

A rather rotund man in a beige suit looked absolutely flustered at his prince's comment. "Oh, no, no! We're pleased to be of any assistance to your reign, Prince Clovis!" Out of the corner of his eye Clovis noticed that a man in a ponytail scoffed at that, he chose to ignore that in favor of thanking the flustered man. But whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a bald man in a decorated military uniform breathlessly running up to him.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but the truck carrying the Jibashiri has been stolen!" The man, a General Bartley if Clovis remembered correctly, was huffing in exertion sweat trickling down his brow.

Clovis was aghast at the implications of that, it that got free- "You fool! If that messenger gets free and manages to plant a seed in one of the Elevens…we should consider ourselves lucky if one of those disgusting monsters simply goes on a murderous rampage! Then it will at least have the courtesy to turn to stone and die afterward! Area 11 as a whole is still in the 'Developing stage', much to fragile for a Xam'd to be properly managed here. Have you forgotten that we nearly lost control of the damn colony the _last_ time it happened?"

Bartley couldn't meet the prince's eyes, his stuttering gave away his nervousness. "Th-the police have been told it's just medical equipment. If we scramble our entire army, there'll be records-"

Clovis frowned at the man's meekness. "Send out my personal forces! Knightmares as well! Also call up Dr. Kanba, he knows more about these things than we do…unfortunately." He bit his thumbnail in irritation after the general had run off to relay his orders. "Damn, those crows are popping faster than we can control them! I even heard that one caused quite a stir on an island in Area 7 not a month ago. To think they used to serve us, what's the world coming to?"

**-Xam'dyunda-**

Reading a book, Lelouch thought, was difficult while wind was battering the pages around.

Speeding down the highway, Rivalz managed to swerve around traffic with little difficulty. Sitting in the sidecar the deposed prince attempted to read a book despite the obvious trouble that came with the air rushing by. A large shadow cast from overhead interrupted his endeavors. Looking up he saw a bulbous creature that resembled nothing more than a twisted manta ray flying above, making its way deeper into the ghetto.

Lelouch couldn't help but give a snort of disgust at the sight of it.

Rivalz inclined his head slightly toward his passenger. "I'm with you there. Humanform weapons, just looking at 'em gives me the heebie-jeebies. Why can't the army just stick with knightmares, they worked just fine the last time I checked."

Lelouch scoffed. "It is just the hypocrisy of the Britannian Empire. When Japan used the humanform weapons, the world viewed it as a disgusting practice. One of the reasons Britannia claimed that it was invading Japan for, other than the sakuradite, was to 'purge' the land of the humanforms and their creators. But the moment they seized control of those abominations they started using them for 'the glory of the Holy Empire of Britannia'." The teen shook his head, he closed his book and looked at the sky speeding by. "Glory my ass, they just wanted the damn things for themselves. They can't stand another nation having a cool toy that they can't possess. Britannia even managed to bribe some of the cult that makes the monsters to work for them."

Rivalz chuckled at his friend's intensity. "Dude, isn't that a little harsh? Claiming the enemy's things as spoils of war is something that was done even in ancient history. Though I do wish that they hadn't this time, have you heard the rumors of what they are made from? It's like the hotdog mystery, only freakier." He sighed, and then grinned widely. "Getting to a cheerier topic, in the chess game why did-"

_~Honk-honk-honk~_

"-Whoa! What the hell?" Rivalz's yell interrupted what he was saying earlier.

Was that a truck? Turning his head Lelouch saw what had made that noise; unfortunately his earlier guess was correct. A gigantic truck was speeding towards them at a worrisome pace. Rivalz began swerving in an attempt to get out of its way. Unfortunately the road was too thin, or rather the truck too big, to do so.

Without warning the obtrusive vehicle swerved down the nearest exit and barreled through a number of traffic cones straight into the side of an incomplete building. Screeching to a halt, Rivalz looked at the crash site. "Umm…was that out fault?"

"I doubt it" After all, the truck was barreling down on _them_. Lelouch blinked in amazement at the recklessness of the drivers of that oversized vehicle. Just then the prince spotted an odd misty glow come out of the open part in the truck's cargo hold. He stood up out of the sidecar and went to the edge of the highway to get a better look at the accident. Hearing the approach of chattering voices Lelouch looked over and caught sight of a crowd gathering to gawk at what they saw as nothing more than an interesting spectacle.

"All these fools." Didn't it occur to even one of them to go help?

After muttering that in distaste Lelouch ran to the crash site, throwing his helmet in the sidecar. He heard Rivalz start to object, but that didn't matter right now. Upon reaching the truck Lelouch attempted to no avail to remove some of the debris covering the vehicle. Calling out to the drivers offered no response so the teen looked for an alternate entrance that wasn't blocked off.

Spotting a ladder on the side of the truck he ascended it as quickly as was possible with his admittedly weak constitution, after reaching the top Lelouch called out again for anyone to respond…with similar results. Out of the corner of his eye the same misty glow that he had observed earlier attracted his attention once again, upon looking closer the prince saw that there was an opening in the roof of the container.

Did it come from there?

Suddenly the truck jerked to life, flung by the sudden movement Lelouch fell into the very opening he had been looking into. He managed to hit the floor rolling and luckily came out of the fall without any injuries. "Hey, stop! I'm not-!"

A sudden swerve of the trailer interrupted Lelouch's shout. Every time the truck hit a bump it sent the teen ricocheting against the walls of the container. He even heard police yelling at the drivers to stop and the sound of guns being fired at the vehicle soon after. The combination of those events led Lelouch to think but one thought.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**-Xam'dyunda-**

"_Along with joy and sorrow, scattered souls, confer your strength upon me. And take my thoughts wherever you may be."_

"What irony is this?" Looking at a pool of golden liquid on the table, the Lady Sannova couldn't help but chuckle at the events unfolding within. "I aim to check up on my messenger and what do I find? It looks like the son will become exactly what the father…No, no." The elegant woman shook her head.

"Well, lets see how this will play out, shall we?"

**-Xam'dyunda-**

Damn, this situation is getting out of control.

The truck was throwing me about like a rag doll with its every swerve, causing me no end of trouble in trying to get out. There was also a large semi-spherical container in the center of the cargo hold; with all its odd protrusions the thing looked nothing more than a large naval mine. To my great apprehension it turned out that the terrorists, for that must be what they were, even had a Glasgow loaded onto this vehicle.

With a young woman as the pilot no less!

The sound of combat in the distance rose over the din of the rumbling motor and screeching tires, if a stray shot hit me I was done for. To my great annoyance my cell phone was out of range, I couldn't contact anyone for help. Add the lack of a signal to the inexplicable darkness and the rough road surface must have meant that we must be speeding along the old subway lines. The terrorists must be heading towards the ghetto somewhere, exiting will be dangerous.

It seems that I have no other choice…for my own protection I must give the army, despite my great dislike for their so-called 'protection', the communicator the terrorist woman dropped.

Suddenly the truck lurched, disturbing me from my thoughts. It seemed to have hit a large obstacle somewhere. I could hear the wheels screeching in an attempt to get the vehicle moving again. Hearing a beeping noise I noticed that the back door was slowly opening revealing that I was indeed underground.

That was trouble.

"I can use this chance to climb up-" Before I could even finish the thought I was assaulted out of nowhere with a flying roundhouse kick. Suddenly my attacker, who turned out to be a Britiannian soldier, grabbed my throat in a constricting grip.

The mask on his face suddenly dropped down; with the lower half of his face now exposed the man spoke with conviction that surprised me. "Enough with the killing!"

What an odd thing for a soldier, a _Britannian_ soldier, to say. Oddness aside, I have nothing to do with this mess! "Wait! I'm-"

Before I could finish my denial the soldier continued. "I can't believe you people would use poison gas! Don't play dumb!"

Gah, if he won't listen to reason then- "I'm telling you!" Kicking the obtrusive soldier off me I managed to stand up, albeit shakily. "If there's any poison gas here, it was Britannia that made it, right? You don't want more deaths? Then obliterate Britannia!"

"Lelouch?" That shocked me, how did that soldier know my name? Will this be the end of my freedom in anonymity? Will I be forced back into that farce of a family? But after taking off the rest of his helmet I realized that I actually knew him. "It's me, Suzaku."

Suzaku, my one friend from those chaotic days all too long ago, is here? And…what is he doing in that outfit? That must mean…I stepped back in sheer disbelief at that train of logic. "You became a Britannian soldier?"

"And you? Don't tell me you're…!" If he is getting at what I think he is…

"What are you saying?" I am no terrorist; I just got caught up in this mess.

I would have continued except that out of the blue there was an explosion from outside the truck, the loud noise interrupting our reunion. Debris from the destroyed concrete wall shot like missiles everywhere, even managing to pelt the inside of our current shelter. What the hell triggered that; is the battle up above getting that intense? Hearing a pained grunt I turned towards Suzaku only to see him clutching his side where the body armor was open, there was blood seeping through his hands.

"Suzaku-!" Before I could rush to his assistance a bright light coming from behind me halted my every movement. Turning around I saw that the container was glowing through the cracks, definitely not a good sign if there was poison gas in there...did the explosion possibly trigger it? If that wasn't bad enough the cylindrical protrusions were seemingly unlocking simultaneously, steam spewing out from their movement.

That's it, we're screwed.

I could see Suzaku trying to dash towards me with his gasmask in hand. But the wound on his side made him drop to the floor instead. I couldn't resist the temptation to turn back to the opening container which undoubtedly be my killer, upon facing it I saw something that I couldn't properly describe rising out of the now open top. It was a glowing golden orb that seemed almost alive as its surface was constantly wriggling in disturbing ways. Without provocation the orb suddenly separated into many smaller ones and they shot off in all different directions, leaving trails like gelatinous comets.

And one was coming straight for me!

A golden glow obscured my sight as I felt something pleasantly warm splash over my face. It actually felt quite goo-"Ah…_AAAAAUUUUUGGGGH!"_ Something is burrowing into my left eye, digging its way through the socket! _It hurts!_ I can feel it spreading roots throughout my face! _It hurts!_ My flesh is now literally shifting and bubbling! _It hurts!_

Just as suddenly as the pain started…it stopped.

Holding my left hand over my injured eye I looked up at where the source of my pain came from. Lying there in the open capsule was a girl; her most remarkable feature would be her shoulder length white hair…if she weren't tied up in a straitjacket. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be bleeding out a green liquid from a wound on her stomach, certainly not a picture of perfect health if I do say so myself.

Turning to Suzaku, who was now kneeling on the floor, I nodded as we both shakily attempted to stand up. At an unspoken signal we both walking s best we could towards the open capsule. Upon reaching the unconscious girl we picked her up, each taking one side, and moved her out of the truck. After setting her down I inspected the wound on her belly, thankfully it didn't seem to be very deep despite all the odd stuff that was coming out of it.

While we were working on giving her more freedom of movement though the jacket I asked something that needed to be put out there. "Answer me, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?"

Suzaku quickly denied knowing. "But that is not what we were told in the briefing!"

As soon as those words were said a spotlight lit up the tunnel from behind him. A harsh looking man in a fancy Britiannian uniform, that indicated that he was rather high ranked, stepped forward. His most identifying feature was the large scar under is right eye.

"Damn monkey!" I could almost feel his disdain in his very words, I could easily tell whom it was directed at. "Even an Honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority to do what you have done!"

Despite his wound Suzaku ran over to who I guessed was his commanding officer. "But I was told this was poison gas!"

"You have no right to protest!"…Damn Britannian racism. We're definitely in trouble. This is definitely poison, a deadly poison that will endanger Suzaku's masters if it gets out.

From what I could see of his face, hidden as it was by the shadow of his hat, the man gave a sarcastic grin. "However, in reward for your great achievements, I'll be merciful." He pulled out a gun, this does not bode well. "Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorist."

I see, that is their game.

"He's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in this!" Nice try Suzaku, like they don't know that. Britannia is simply cutting off any loose ends…meaning me. You will simply provoke him needlessly!

"You little…! That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britiannia?" The officer narrowed his eyes, not a good sign. _It hurts! _Gah, my eye…it's acting up again. Damn it Suzaku you fool, I can't help you like this! Looking down I saw that the girl was in no condition to go anywhere anytime soon, we are effectively trapped. There is simply no way I can make a timely retreat either.

"But…! But, I can't" You are only going to die! Can't you see that? Don't sacrifice yourself for me!

"What?" It was no wonder that the officer sounded surprised, it isn't every day that an Eleven stand's up to a Britannian.

Turning towards me I saw Suzaku give a nostalgic smile. "I won't do it. I won't shoot a civilian. Not him."

"Then die." Suddenly a gunshot rang out; Suzaku fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. That man used the same gun he was offering Suzaku to kill him! Just like that! Suzaku, my friend, is dead! "You look like a Britannian student, but it's just not your day."

Turning to his men the officer gave the order to take the girl and kill me, and they all responded like the good little puppets that they are. Suddenly, without warning, the truck behind me exploded, spreading a thick black smoke all over the tunnel. That turned out to be quite the godsend. Using the makeshift smokescreen to my advantage I hefted the girl over my shoulder and ran down the tunnel away from the army as fast as my body would let me.

Suzaku, I'll make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain.

**-Xam'dyunda-**

"As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I order you! Destroy the Shinjuku ghetto!"

**-Xam'dyunda-**

In the darkness of a dilapidated subway tunnel one could see a black-haired teen running, carrying an injured girl in a straitjacket on his back. The sound of explosions in the background only hurried his steps. The boy paused in his mad dash and laid his passenger on the floor, sweat was trickling down his brow from the effort exerted.

"What the hell are you? This chaos is all your fault, isn't it!" The teen, Lelouch, leaned his back against the tunnel wall and grasped his injured eye with his hand. His distress was evident to any who looked upon his visage. "But besides that, Britannia has…they even killed Suzaku!"

Making his way back to the white-haired girl he once again hefted her over his shoulder. "If you weren't injured I would probably have left you to fend for yourself."

Lelouch began running as fast as his body would let him, but with his general lack of fitness combined with his injuries made him have to periodically pause to catch his breath. On one such stop he managed to catch sight of his face in a reflection cast by a broken piece of glass. What he saw chilled his blood, for where his left eye was supposed to be was a large blue gem. As quickly as he saw it the gem vanished back into his face, leaving ripples in the flesh as if it were nothing but water. Reaching up to his now normal looking eye, Lelouch couldn't help but let out a curse.

What the hell was happening here?

Turning his head towards their destination Lelouch saw a staircase leading to the surface. Finally a way out, though he knew that the army might have set up an ambush there. But he had to take a chance, staying down here would surely lead to him being caught in a cave-in. Despite dragging an unconscious body with him, Lelouch managed to make it up the stairs. Upon nearing the top the student set the girl down on the steps and peeked over the edge to get a better grasp of the situation above.

Hearing gunshots and the sound of a falling body Lelouch ducked his head back down the stairwell, it seemed that the soldiers had caught up with him. Maybe they would simply pass by if he were lucky, as going back wasn't an option with the tunnel prone to collapsing at any minute.

"Well?" Lelouch heard the same officer that murdered Suzaku speak.

"Only looks like Elevens here, sir." The same soldier that had slain said Elevens only moments earlier responded to his superior's question.

"Hm…" The officer grimaced; his distaste for this situation was obvious. "You're sure? The exit comes out here?"

"Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city."

The sound of a baby crying interrupted the conversation. Gunshots silenced it without hesitation. It was at that moment that Lelouch knew the true depravity of these soldiers. Their purpose in the ghetto was to commit nothing more than genocide, and to raze everything to the ground in the process. Sighing in a guilty relief after he heard marching footsteps moving away Lelouch let himself relax at the thought that he was now safe. Now all he had to do was-

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng!_

Damn it! As quickly as humanly possible Lelouch pushed the call-end button, stopping the phone after the first ring. But it was too late…the damage had already been done. The resulting events happened so fast that the next thing Lelouch knew was that he was shoved up against a wall with the unconscious girl lying at his feet.

"An appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end, isn't it?" The scarred officer's grin nearly stretched from ear-to-ear with distorted glee. He was obviously enjoying the game of cat and mouse, just as long as he was the cat.

"You people…!" The sheer hatred radiating off the young prince would have given anyone pause, in a different situation. But as it stood the officer pointing the gun at Lelouch only scoffed.

"Still, you did well for a student. As expected of a Britannian!" The man aimed his gnu at Lelouch's head. "However, your future ends here."

Just as the soldier fired the gun, the formerly unconscious girl jumped in the path of the bullet. It pierced her chest, splattering Lelouch with a combination of blood and the glowing liquid. Lelouch managed to catch her in his arms before she fell to the ground. Looking up at him, she gave the prince a sad smile.

"Sorry to mix you up in this…" Now that her eyes were open, Lelouch noticed that they were of the purest red. Lelouch heard the officer speak again, but the silver-haired girl in his arms took up his attention instead.

"Don't speak, your wound…" Lelouch couldn't help but try to staunch the bleeding, despite that even if she managed to survive that injury she would simply be shot again at any moment…along with him.

"My name is…Nazuna…Don't worry, you'll be fine…" The poor girl was obviously struggling to stay conscious; her voice was weakening as she spoke. "Along with out lost memory…Xam'd…" The thusly-named Nazuna reached up to the prince's face and tapped a finger on his forehead, a red jewel poked through the skin where the contact was made. Her strength all but consumed with that act she fell unconscious once again.

Lelouch was just about to attempt to bring her back around when he felt something resembling liquid come over his eyes and instantly harden, obstructing his vision. Reaching up to his face in sudden panic, the raven-haired young man felt something smooth and hard covering it. Where Lelouch able to see it he would remark that the mask, for that was what it had to be, was a rather queer looking thing.

Though it's general shape was that of the prince's face the chin was tapered to a point, the surface was completely rounded otherwise. The mask was a plain white in color, and had a red jewel set in the forehead as its sole decoration. The most remarkable features of it were the three eyeholes, each set in sight recesses in the mask's surface. There was one large one on the left and two smaller ones, one right above the other, on the right. Their shape was reminiscent of sideways teardrops with their tips bent upwards, and even though they were eyeholes the only thing that could be seen in them were alternating rings of purples and blues seemingly painted on the insides leading only to blackness.

He couldn't breath, he couldn't see! In panic Lelouch clutched his head while staggering about aimlessly, the soldiers merely laughed at what they saw as an entertaining breakdown. But they froze in terror after what they saw when the boy stilled. Large golden veins originating from the mask had spread down the teen's upper torso, pumping an unknown substance through his body whilst causing the skin around them to turn black. After bending forward two large spikes, like a reversed ribcage, jutted out from Lelouch's shoulder blades through his school jacket.

Suddenly the boy's back went ramrod straight, face looking towards the heavens, before bending backwards like a taut bow. Vast amounts of black viscous liquid began pouring out of the left eyehole, flowing down the body below. Oozing down the teen's form, new shapes began to form under where the goop covered. A thick tentacle-like appendage embroidered with golden lines down the top in a pattern reminiscent of a leaf's veins burst from the back of Lelouch's head with a sickening splash, reaching all the way down to the floor. His arms grasping the mask thickened and lengthened in a sudden burst, becoming oddly elegant limbs of pure ebony decorated with the same embroidery as the tentacle.

The black liquor continued its course down the teen's torso, causing the two bony protrusions on his back to grow and expand. Changing them into what resembled nothing more than the plates of a stegosaurus, smooth as polished marble. Once it reached below his collarbone the liquid morphed the chest into an angular, yet organic, breastplate. With golden veins decorating the thing, it was something almost fit for a king. Coalescing about Lelouch's waist, the dark ichor formed two fin-like appendages that appeared to be fashioned in the appearance of a suit's tailcoat. The goop sluiced down the prince's legs all the way to his feet lengthening and changing them on the way, leaving the boy standing on a pair of cloven hooves where his toes once were.

The grotesque transformation seemed to be over, the black sludge had settled upon the form of the monster that was once a boy. The soldiers stepped back with shock and revulsion when the creature took its hands off its face and looked at them with its mismatched and empty eyes. The mask on its face had changed from the one that Lelouch was wearing. It had elongated and become more streamlined, it reminded the soldiers of the face of a knightmare with all its sharp angles and curves. Above the mask sitting upon the creature's forehead was an eye-catching red jewel set into a large golden crest fashioned into the shape of a bird taking flight. Behind which on the head were three crown-like spikes extending backwards like a lizard's crest, dividing the back of the head from the tentacle.

The creature stepped forward with a lurch, causing the soldiers to take aim in alarm.

"_I want to live."_

_[Break]_

Well, there you go. That was an altered version of my first written fanfiction.

I made Lelouch's Xam'd form resemble his Zero uniform from both the original series and Nightmare of Nunnaly, so you can try to imagine that a bit. The crest on the forehead is indeed the geass symbol, I had to throw that in somewhere. Also if you are having trouble imagining the mask...it looks like Furuichi's Xam'd mask (shown for a split second in episode 14 of Xam'd) only more angular and with the trio of mismatched eyes. Also his Xam'd's basic shape is closer to the tall female one with the butterfly wings than the MC's more stocky form.

It was a pain in the ass to try to describe the Xam'd transformation...I hope I didn't completely fail. And for those of you who haven't seen the series I put up a video link on my profile (that should show up soon hopefully) that shows an example of a Xam'd transformation._  
><em>


End file.
